


Working Title...

by LittleBlackCatBea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackCatBea/pseuds/LittleBlackCatBea
Summary: This fan fiction picks up post war.  Ron and Hermione are in a stagnate, loveless relationship that's heading nowhere. A quick succession of events leads Hermione into the arms of the last man she could have imagined. However she is finally finding happiness... will it last?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Working Title...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished. It is also my first fan fiction, ever. I appreciate all feedback... unless your just here to hate on Snamione. Note, it is a slow buildup to the explicit content, so if you are looking to get to the goods, skip the first few chapters. For those of us who need a little foreplay, enjoy!

Hermione and Ron have been living together for a few years now. By day Hermione works at the Ministry and by evening she writes. Ron has taken up working with his brothers part time and bartending at a local pub the rest. Rons spends most evenings at the pub and returns home to a sleeping Hermione. 

Their life is quiet and peaceful. They don’t fight anymore, in fact they hardly speak. Some would find this ease of life comforting, it seems Ron does. Hermione is grateful for their safety, their security. She is thankful for a dependable life however, she can’t help but wonder, is this it then? Is this all her life will ever be? 

Ron is quite pleased to lead a stress free life. They had discussed the possibility of a wedding but Ron isn’t ready for change. Hermione had expressed her desire to start a family but Ron couldn’t handle the responsibility so soon. The very suggestion of travel was a sure way to end a discussion. So, she is waiting… in limbo. Between this life and the life her heart desires. 

___________________________________

On Saturday morning, Hermione woke early and crept from their bed. She starts her day with a pot of tea and begins collecting some laundry from around the flat. 

She scoops up the shirt Ron wore the night before. As it lands in the basket she notices a red mark on the fabric. Assuming he spilled some wine, she lays it aside to treat it more closely. After further inspection of the stain, she realized the stain is not wine. In fact, she is quite sure it is lipstick along the collar and first button. 

Hermione is frozen as she examines the shirt. The truth sinking in. However, she isn’t one to jump to conclusions, she needs proof. She leaves the flat, with a note on the table for Ron. “Gone to the book shop, see you later”. Knowing he should be gone to work at the pub... or gone somewhere else, before she returns home. 

That night she arrives at the pub late, when it is most crowded. She selects a seat in the corner, out of the fray, with a clear view of the bar. Disguised by polyjuice potion as her quiet and odd neighbor Elenore, she goes unnoticed. Hermione sees Ron, right where he ought to be, behind the bar working. With nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing a deep sigh of relief she flags a waiter and ordered a drink. Something light and fruity. As she sips her drink she feels foolish for suspecting Ron of anything nefarious. After all, they had been through a war together, they shared something truly special, friendship. She should remember all that is good between them.

Just as she is about to polish off her drink and leave, she hears Ron laugh loudly. A tall thin witch is leaned over the counter from her stool. Her thick, perfectly curled, blond hair cascading over her shoulder and around her large breasts. She smiles at Ron. They gazed at each other, full of infatuation and dare she say… lust. 

Hermione sits back and watches them. They carry on for a while then the witch stands from her stool and gives Ron a long look as she waltz toward the lavatory. Shortly after, Ron yells to the other bar man, he is taking his break. Looking around he too quickly slips off in the same direction. 

She had seen enough. Hermione returns home and immediately pulls her beaded bag from the closet. She begins filling the enchanted bag with clothes and books, pleased she has never reversed the extension charm. Once she has grabbed everything she could think of she stops and sits on the edge of their bed. 

Taking a deep breath she is astonished by what she feels. Relief…. Even happiness. She had just seen Ron, the man she loves... or is supposed to love, engaging in what could only be described as a dalliance. Shouldn’t she feel angry, betrayed, hurt or sad? She decides not to dwell on this thought for too long and apparates.

___________________________

  
  


She wasn’t altogether sure why she had chosen Hogsmeade. Maybe Hogwarts would always feel like home, and this is as close as she could get. Whatever the reason she headed for the Inn. The night air was cold and she longed for a hot cup of tea. 

She settled up at the bar and ordered her tea. The barmaid crooked her brow and said “sorry miss, no tea this time of night, but I can get you drink”. Hermione lets out a long sigh and says “fine, please just give me something that will warm me up!” Nodding, the bar maid grabs an amber bottle and pours Hermione two fingers in an empty glass. Hermione eagerly takes a large gulp, drinking most of it. Immediately she coughs, totally surprised by the heat in the throat. 

“WHAT  _ is _ that!?” She exclaims between coughs. 

“Fire whiskey... I should think...are you...alright” asked a velvety, familiar voice. 

“Fine” she coughs, dabbing her weeping eyes with a cloth. 

She glanced to the stranger beside her and is again caught off guard. There sat, all alone, her old potions professor Severus Snape. He was staring ahead, at nothing in particular, siping his own glass of fire whiskey. “Professor!” She exclaims. 

He snaps his head toward her, also a bit surprised. He had not recognized the woman sitting beside him. She was rather thin and her bushy hair had been tamed, but it was undeniably her. 

“Ms. Granger.” He looked her up and down and turned his attention back to his drink. She looked exhausted with a deep sadness in her eyes. She had aged gracefully but leaps and bounds from the girl he had known. Before him sat a woman who had lived. Who had experienced love and loss and survived many things. He wondered why she was here, but dared not engage the conversation further. 

Hermione also turned her attention back to her glass. “How do you drink this stuff?” she asked him without thinking.

“Slowly.” He answered in his sharp condescending voice. “You shouldn’t gulp it down, sip it… a bit at a time. Appreciate… the flavor.” 

“Humm” she mused skeptically, lifting the drink. Severus’s eyes involuntarily darted over to watch her press her lips to the glass. This time she pulls away with a little smile. “That  _ is _ better” she says. “Thank you”.

“Certainly Ms. Granger”. He forces his eyes straight ahead again. They sit in silence and sip their drinks for a few moments. The absence of conversation feels awkward and heavy to Hermione. Here she sits next to a man who had played an enormous role in her life, with nothing at all to say.

She can’t stand it, so she asks. “What are you doing away from the castle this time of evening? You do still teach I presume?” 

“Indeed… however, I do not live at the castle anymore. I resigned my post as head of Slytherin. I value more privacy these days.” Answered Snape.

“And you? What are you doing in Hogsmeade at all?… business?” He Asks.

“Um.. no.. pleasure I suppose. A holiday of sorts.” She stumbles. She hadn’t considered an answer, even to herself, as to why she was there. She just was. 

“And what do you… do with yourself these days? Work at the Ministry I presume”. He says, sipping his drink. 

“I suppose you still have me pegged professor” says Hermione with a pang of hostility in her voice. 

“I meant only that you were always a bright student. I presumed you would end up in a prestigious placement.” He answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. His memories of her student days flooding back… _ insufferable know it all _ .

“Yes. I work at the Ministry…worked… I think. Maybe I still do. I haven’t decided yet. I am in a bit of a transition at the moment.” She said, involuntarily glancing down to her bag. 

“I see ...running away, are we?” He asks. 

“No, not running…just… leaving.” She says quietly and motions to the barmaid for another round. 

The bar maid fills her glass and begins pouring Snape another as well. He started to protest but was too late. His glass was full. He drew a long drink and looked back at Hermione. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on.  _ Where _ was she going?  _ Why _ was she going? All questions he felt were too impertinent to press. Though, perhaps if she kept drinking, the answers would simply slip out of her. 

She too took several long sips of her drink before returning to the conversation. “You are well then, professor?” She asks.

“Yes.” He answered, “You are no longer my student Ms. Granger, you may call me Severus.” He wasn’t sure why he had said that….

“Alright then Severus, but you must call me Hermione in return.” She said smiling a bit. 

He simply nods. The sound of her saying his name had an unexpected effect on him. He felt his stomach tighten and his face felt a bit flush. He hoped it was unnoticeable in the dim light. He reminded himself, it was likely the fire whiskey, not her, stirring him. 

“Tell me about your work” She said, hoping to keep the conversation going. She was rather enjoying company. 

“Teaching or my research?” He asked. 

“Your research. I believe I know enough of your teaching” She says playfully. 

“Right…” He said and began to tell her all about the potions he is working on. The more he spoke the more comfortable he became. Unlike most, her eyes did not glaze over as he went on. She energetically commented and interjected thoughtful questions. Could it be? Was she actually interested in what he had to say? His thoughts and ideas… what he believed to be, the very best of him. 

Before she knew it her drink was gone again and the barmaid was refilling it without request. She smiled at Hermione, a knowing smile that women give one another. Hermione gave a slight nod and returned her gaze to Severus and his silky voice. She felt entranced. 

Was it the fire whisky or this man sitting before her that was responsible for the warmth in her chest. She felt more awake and more alive than she had in as long as she could remember. The stimulating conversation, the late hour, and the absolute unknown were as entirely intoxicating as her drink. 

______________________________

  
  


“I’m afraid we are closing up you two” Said the barmaid. 

Snapped out of their conversation Hermione and Severus realized, they are the only ones left in the bar. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to keep you!” Says Hermione “I would like to pay the tab and if you could, a room upstairs as well.” 

The barmaid raised both eyebrows and glances at Severus who also looks a bit astonished, then back to Hermione. Realizing her impression Hermione quickly followed “for one! I am staying in town tonight. Maybe a few nights.” Her cheeks flushed a bit. 

“Ah, well I’m sorry miss but there are no rooms available. Not tonight at least. I may have something freed up tomorrow.” Says the barmaid. 

“Well you might have hung a sign out or something, this leaves me in a terrible position! Is there any other lodging in town?” Snapped Hermione 

“No, ‘fraid not miss. I won’t kick you out in the cold though, you’re welcome to sleep on that sofa, there, till morning if you like” said the barmaid, motioning to a slumped, old, green love seat in the corner. 

With a grone, Hermione acquiesces and says “Thank you”. 

Snape began to speak but stumbled on his words, coughing to try to cover it. “Ms. Granger -  _ Hermione _ ! She interjected - Yes, you may stay with me… if you like. My flat is a few doors down. There is a guest room and bath. You would… have your privacy.” He said looking at the rather gross sofa, wrinkling his hooked nose and shooting the bar maid a look. After a long silence he looks back to Hermione. 

“You’re sure it wouldn’t be an imposition?” She asks. 

“Not at all”. He assured. 

“See there! Mr. Snape can take ya!” Said the barmaid smiling and giving Hermione that look again. Though this time less subtly, making Hermione quite uncomfortable. 

“Alright… thank you Severus.” She said as she collected her bag. She reached inside and asked the barmaid again for the bill. The barmaid smiled and said “the gentlemen already took care of that dear”. 

Hermione was confused. She had been sitting here the whole time. When had he done that? How drunk  _ was _ she? Did he do this sort of thing often? Buy a girl a bunch of drinks and invite her back to his flat ...was the barmaid in on it? Her mind ran wild with speculation before she was pulled back to reality. “I own the inn and bar. THAT is what she is...trying to convey” said Severus. “I don’t ever pay, nor do my guests.”

“What guests!” Exclaimed the barmaid, eliciting another cutting glare from Severus. 

“Goodnight then!” Said the barmaid as she put away the last glass. With a flick of her wand she put out the lights, leaving them in darkness. 

“Sorry…about that.” Said Severus, pulling his wand from his sleeve and illuminating the end. 

“It’s fine” Hermione yawned. 

“Lets let you get some rest” He says rising from his seat and holding out his arm for her to take. For a moment she wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. She was wholly unaccustomed to chivalry. She took his arm and found it steadying. She hadn’t realized how intoxicated she had become. 

The cold night air felt oddly refreshing as the breeze whipped around her cheeks, pulling her hair loose from its bun. She walked quietly alongside him, gently gripping his arm. It was more muscular than she had expected. Though who could tell anything about what lay underneath those long layers of robes he always wore...and she caught herself wondering just that. 

“This one” He said tapping his wand on the lock to the door,  leading it to slowly op en. 

Following him inside, she watched him wave his wand illuminating the hallway lights. “The room on the left, is the guest room. Please make yourself at home.” 

“Thank you” she said, and walked, a bit unsteadily, to the room. 

The room was beautiful. The walls were covered in a dark green paper with gold trim. A plush four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, covered by a black canopy and adorned with black and gold covers. She moved straight for the bed and collapsed upon it. She had not realized how tired she was. She hardly had time to remove her shoes before sleep found her. 

________________________

In the morning she woke, forgetting momentarily where she was. She opened her eyes slowly and began to take in her surroundings. She was laying on top of the covers. There was a large window, hidden behind heavy dark curtains. She could tell from the light peeking around them, it must already be late morning. On a table near the door sat a teapot that had started to steam, of its own accord. She left the bed and discovered that the pot was enchanted. Some lovely bit of magic had aloud the pot to boil on its own, the tea and cup were now floating next to it. The pot poured the steaming water before returning to the table. The tea diffuser plopped into the cup and they together moved toward Hermione. She took hold of them and nearly said “thank you” out loud. 

She crossed the room and open one curtain to allow some light in. It was a beautiful morning. The sun illuminated the snow making it sparkle like billions of tiny diamonds. She sipped her tea and appreciated this beautiful moment. While the city was lovely and full of conveniences, she missed this. The nature that surrounded small towns. She missed undisturbed snow. What a silly thing to miss. 

After finis hing  her tea, she took a quick bath and dressed. She assumed she was quite alone, as there had been no sign or sound of another living soul since she woke. She walked down the hallway and was startled to find Snape, sitting next to a fireplace reading a book. 

“You rested well?” He asked, not looking away from his book. 

“Yes! Quite well, thank you… what time is it?” She asked. 

“A quarter to one” he answered. 

“Oh my! I have slept all day!” She exclaimed. 

“I suppose you needed it” he answered, still not looking away from his book. 

“What are you reading?” She inquired. He did not answer but continued to read. After a moment he shut the book and looked up at her. 

“See for yourself,” he said, holding the book out to her. 

“Oh! I love this one!” She said, taking it eagerly. “I just love the ending.”

“It isn’t a particularly…happy one” said Severus, looking at her with a bit of curiosity. 

“No, but beautiful nonetheless…so you have read it before?” She asks

“Yes, a few times now.” He he answered. 

“Ron always teases me for reading the same books over and over but I don’t care. When I love a book I want to come back to it. It feels a bit like visiting an old friend… do you know what I mean?” Hermione said looking up at him and passing the book back. 

“I suppose” he said dryly. “So, where is…Mr. Wesley”?

“Back at our flat I would imagine” she said dropping her gaze to the floor. “Though perhaps he also decided to stay the night with a friend”.

“I see” said Snape, understanding her meaning by the twinge of spite in her voice. “I did not mean to pry.” 

“It’s alright” she said “ I believe you are entitled to a bit of information given that you invited me into your home.” 

“Only.. if it is information you would like to share Ms. Granger” he said “or do you still prefer that I call you Hermione now that you are…more yourself”. 

“Not drunk you mean.” She said rolling her eyes and taking a seat on a chair near him. “I’m sorry if I overstepped or made you uncomfortable last night. I don’t usually drink that way. You may call me what you like. May I still call you Severus?”

“You may, Hermione… and you did not overstep or make me… uncomfortable.” He said, his eyes meeting hers directly for the first time that morning. Her brown eyes were rested and bright, she looked far more like herself this morning than she had the night before. Her bushy hair was free and her face unburdened by makeup. He could not help but notice, she was quite a beautiful witch. Feeling off put by this revelation he broke their gaze and returned to his book.

“The house is full of books, if you should like some entertainment,” he said. 

“Thank you, I would” she answered, getting up from the chair and wondering about the room. 

The walls were lined floor to ceiling with books. The shelves were stuffed full, books turned every which way to make them fit. She nearly tripped over a small stack in the floor. Never had she encountered someone with a collection surpassing her own. She perused his selection, seeing a number of books she had read but also plenty she had not. She made mental notes as she tried to select just one. 

Snape glanced up from his book and saw Hermione craning her neck to look at some books just out of her reach. Her long curly hair fell nearly to the small of her back. His eyes meandered farther but froze on her voluptuous curves. She was certainly not a girl anymore. She was a lovely young woman with thick hips and a slender back. He was mesmerized by her form. Suddenly he realized she was trying to reach one of the books. He thought he ought to help her, but then she would know he had been watching her. 

Immediately h e forced his eyes back to the pages of his book.  _ What was he doing!  _ She was nearly half his age, a former student, and clearly in some sort of crisis. He should be a friend and mentor, she should be safe in his presence, not the subject of ogling. Besides, she would never return interest in an old man with a scared and beaten body and sallow disposition. She has the world at her feet. He would certainly be the absolute last man she would take notice of. He firmly resolved to put any such thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. 

“Severus” she broke the silence. “Would you mind reaching this book for me? I’m a bit too short”. 

“There were none within your reach that appealed to you?” He asked rising from his chair. And crossing the room to her.

“No. I want this one please.” She said smiling and pointing to the book. He easily removed from the shelf and handed it to her, evoking an even larger smile. She stared at the book and immediately sat in the floor to begin devouring it. 

“The room is full of furniture,” he remarked in a scolding tone. 

“Um-hm” She responded, already engulfed. He admired her hunger for the written word. It was now apparent how genuine her interest in studies had always been. He was wrong to have interpreted it as some immature, competitive act. She genuinely wanted to know everything she possibly could. He recalled having such a hunger himself, though it had grown weak with time and distraction. He returned to his chair and reminded himself of his resolve. 

___________________________________

They both sat, reading for several hours. No words passed between them, though both quite content with the others company. Hermione glanced up and realized it was getting dark. She had a few decisions to make. She closed the book and stared blankly at the fire in the hearth. 

“What is it?” asked Snape a few moments later. Pulling Hermione out of deep thought. 

“I’m deciding” she said.

Snape waited for her to continue but she did not. “I need to send word to the Ministry, do you have an owl I might use?” 

Snape nodded and left the room. He returned with parchment and quill. He laid them on a small desk and said “the owl is upstairs when you are ready to send it”. He then returned to his chair and his reading. 

She sat at the desk for quite a while, writing and rewriting her note. When she was satisfied she discarded the drafts and left to find the owl. Snape glanced at the drafts in the bin, wondering what they said. He was torn as to whether he should look or give her her privacy. He decided on the latter, though it took great restraint. 

She returned to the room with her bag in her hand. “I want to thank you Severus” She said holding out her hand. 

He rose from his chair and crossed to her. “You are going?” He said, slipping his hand into hers. “To the inn, they should have a room available,” she said. 

“You aren’t leaving Hogsmeade then?” He said, almost hopefully. “No. I'm going to stick around while I figure some things out.” She said, taking no notice of his hand still in hers. 

“Then stay here” he nearly blurted out. “You are welcome to go to the Inn, however it is my pleasure to have you as my guest” he quickly recovered. He was now aware he was holding her hand. He quickly jerked it back and shoved both hands into his pockets as though ordering them to behave. 

“You’re sure I am not a disturbance?” she asked. 

“Certain” he replied. “This is precisely what I would be doing if you were not here” gesturing to the room. She glanced past him. The book lined room was so inviting. The glow of the fire place in the dimming light only made it more so. “Alright, I would love to stay. Thank you Severus” she said. 

She dropped her bag at her feet and returned to the book she had been reading. 

__________________

Hermione found herself completely enthralled. She was only pulled away when a dull ache in her back become persistent in its urge for her to move. She stood and  stretched, realizing it was quite late. Severus was still in his chair, reading. Now he was sipping on a small glass of amber liquid. Fire Whiskey perhaps, just like last night. As she stretched, her stomach made a loud growl and she realized she hadn’t eaten anything all day. Apparently Severus heard the noise too. 

“I believe I am hungry as well… would you like to eat dinner with me” he asked. 

“God yes, that sounds lovely!” She groaned giving him a big smile that made his heart beat a bit faster. “Please, just give me a moment to wash up” she said disappearing from the room. 

Severus walked to the kitchen and then to the dining room. With a flick of his wand he lit the lamps around the dining room and shortly, put them back out. The space felt large and far too formal. He returned to the kitchen and lit a small lamp on the kitchen table. Swishing his wand the table filled with plates and utensils, two glasses and finally a small spread of dried fruits, meats and cheeses, accompanied by a loaf of warm fresh bread. As he looked over the meal he worried Hermione’s tastes ran far from his. This may not be the sort of meal she had in mind. Just as he was about to remove the spread to suggest they go out, Hermione arrived in the doorway. 

“Is that fresh bread I smell?” She said strolling into the room nose first. “Oh, it is! This looks great Severus. You pulled this together quickly. I was going to offer to help!”

A bit stunned by this warm reception, he stumbles “yes.. um well, this is just… what I had. You don’t mind a light dinner?” he asked. 

“I prefer it” she said smiling, taking a seat at the table. “Are you going to sit-down?” She asked as she reached for the bread and tore off a piece. Severus sat quickly without a word and also took a chunk of bread. They ate quietly for a bit, as Hermione was quite focused on the bread. Soon she interrupted the silence. “Where did you learn to conjure bread like this? It’s delicious!” 

“As it turns out, bread making isn’t so very different… from potion making. Both require… quality ingredients, precision, and… a bit of instinct”. Said Severus turning his bread over in his hand. 

“I rarely conjure food… don’t get me wrong, I enjoy it, but it Im often more concerned with brewing a decent cup of tea. Speaking of! You must tell me about the tea pot in my room. What a clever bit of magic that is. I was terribly pleased with it!” exclaimed Hermione. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed” Severus said, immediately imagining Hermione sitting in bed sipping the tea he had made for her, wearing only a slight night shirt...  _ Merlin _ ! He must banish these thoughts. 

Hermione glanced down, a peculiar look on her face. What was she thinking he wondered… and then before his better judgment could stop him, he read her mind. He saw what brought the bashful smirk to her lips and made her cheeks blush pink. She was imagining much the same thing as he, however, in her mind he was there beside her… in the bed, propped up ready to receive her back into his arms. 

He dropped his untiensil. 

“Are you alright, Severus?” She asked. A look of great concern had replaced the peculiar one. “Yes…I’m fine” he said a bit breathlessly. He rose from the table and left the room so quickly, Hermione was unsure what had happened. All she said was that she enjoyed the tea…  _ and thought _ … “oh no!” She whispered to herself. How could she be so stupid. Of course! Snape was very skilled in legilimency and how could he not be reading her mind, she had given him little to no explanations for her presence in his home. She knew then what he must have seen. 

She leapt from the table and moved quickly down the hall. “Severus?” She found him back in the study finishing a large sip of fire whisky. “I’m sorry please let me explain” she began, not knowing how on earth to explain what had been in her mind. 

He turned to look at her and as their eyes met she lost her words. He crossed the room, quickly closing the space between them. He stopped inches from her. So close she felt his cape brush against he legs. 

“Tell me” he started. Though Hermione willed words to leave her mouth she was silent. 

“Tell me …. I misunderstood what you were thinking” He demanded.

She stared up into his obsidian eyes and her mind went silent…finally, softly she uttered, “I can’t… it was as it seems.” 

She dropped her head with a clear expression of shame. Their gaze broken, thoughts came rushing back into her mind. “I’m so sorry Severus… you have been so kind to me… I have thanked you with lascivious and insulting thoughts about you… I knew you read minds, I should have used more discretion… I-“ she was rambling when Severus placed both of his shaking hands on her face and tilted it up to him. 

Every bit of his judgment and conscience was screaming but nonetheless he held her face and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a short kiss, soft and tender. He released her face and quickly stepped away, turning his back to her. She stood leaning against the door frame, heart racing.  _ Had that really just happened _ ? 

“Severus” she said softly.

“I apolog ize for my outburst Hermione… I did not… intend to do that” he says in a cold hard voice that sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine. “Oh…oh I see” she says, now certain that he did not enjoy the kiss at all. She had both offended and embarrassed this kind man. “I should not have taken… advantage” Severus muttered. 

“What?… taken advantage?” she snaps. He can not tell whether she is angry or confused, perhaps both. 

“Yes, I should not have taken advantage of you Hermione” He said still refusing to look at her. She stands upright and stares at the dark silhouette of Severus. His shoulders hunched and his head bowed. She begins to understand. 

“Severus”. 

“Severus!” She says in a more assertive tone. As he turns she walks purposefully toward him and upon reaching him, grabs his cloak with her small fists. 

“You may have had some advantage over me once, but you do not any more. I am your equal, I am a grown woman, and I am telling you what I want!” She says reaching up with one hand and forceful pulling his face to hers… with no resistance their lips meet again, this time, morphing into a full embrace. 

Severus wraps his arms around her shoulders hugging her tightly to him, their lips still locked together. He pulls away for a brief moment to stare into her eyes. “You’re…sure” he asks?

Again Hermione pulls him into her embrace this time kissing even more vigorously than before. His hands wander down her perfect, soft frame, ending on her hips. He scoops her up as she wraps her legs around his waist still kissing him. He carries her to her room just down the hall and gently lays her on the bed. 

He takes a step back for a moment and removes his wand from his sleeve. With a subtle wave the door and curtains close and two dim lamps light the dark room. Hermione sits up on the edge of the bed and reaches for him. He slowly, cautiously moves to her. 

She eagerly begins unfastening his cloak and outer garments as he lays his wand aside. He interrupts her with a hard deep kiss leaning against her so that she can feel his length against her leg. She continues blindly fumbling to remove his clothes. Breaking their embrace for a moment he helps her with the last few buttons and removes his shirt. 

His firm, broad body is covered in scars and marks that immediately draw her eye. She reaches out to touch him but he intercepts her hand, pulling it to his mouth and softly kisses her finger tips. “I would understand… if… you have a change of heart, my dear” he says glancing down at his mangled body. 

Hermione says nothing but takes back her hand and lifts off her top revealing a number of her own scars. Severus looks with pained eyes at the large scar along her soft arm that reads  _ mudblood _ . 

She runs her hand along his forearm where the dark mark once burned. “We both bear evidence of this life Severus” She says, raising his arm to her lips and gently kissing along the scar. She looks up at him “have  _ you _ had a change of heart?” She asks.

Something stirs in him that he had never felt before. This young witch so very different is somehow, not so different at all. He feels as though his soul has reunited with a very old friend. All nervousness, awkwardness, and self doubt are gone. Her gentle touches seemed to wipe away the years. And her deep brown eyes see him exactly as his is and miraculously, desire him still. 

Severus leans in kissing her hard. He gently ushers her farther back onto the bed and joins her. As they lay in passionate embrace he begins to unfasten her trousers and slide them down. She lifts her hips in assistance and takes a deep breath, excited for the next step. She eagerly works to remove his remaining clothes as well. Growing frustrated with his many, many buttons she reaches for her wand and snaps them away with a quick charm. 

Now nothing stands between them, their bodies are entirely intertwined. Hermione grinds her hips up into him signaling her readiness for him. However, she will have to wait a bit longer. He meticulously kisses down her body, exploring every inch of her with his hands. When he reaches the top of her panties he slowly slides them off, and is now face to face with her glistening cunt. He brushes his cheek against her thigh as he leans in, making her whole body quiver. She gasps a deep breath as he runs his tongue along her soft folds, finding her clitterous. Holding her hips tight he pulls her a tad closer and buries his face as he beings to make her moan. 

It isn’t long before she reaches climax, it had been ages since a man had tended to her so well in that way…maybe ever. She is breathing hard as he stretches out on his side next to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly to him, smelling her curly brown hair, taking in every little bit of her. As she begins to regain her composure she rolls over to face him. Staring deeply in his eyes she gives him a soft kiss that slowly becomes more intense. She runs her hands down his torso to find his cock. Though she had felt him against her earlier she hadn’t had a proper look at him. She was astonished. 

Sensing her desire he moves on top of her and she gladly spreads her legs wide. She gently guides him to her opening rubbing his tip against her wetness. He lets out a small moan and buries his face in her hair. With her other hand she gives his hips a light tug and kisses his shoulder. He slowly presses himself into her. Gently moving in and out, going a bit deeper with each thrust. At last she takes all of him and makes a deep happy moan, wrapping her legs around him. 

He can not believe how wonderful she feels, how perfectly they fit together. Though he has been with many women, none have evoked such yearning. He moves more freely, eager to please his beautiful witch. Harder and faster he pounds into her making her moan and gasp for breath. She grabs his shoulder tightly and he can feel that she is close. He keeps his rhythm and gently kisses her cheek. He too can feel the tension building, ready to release. He lowers his head and moans into the bed covers as she goes quiet. He keeps plunging deep into her and after a moment she releases a slow deep moan of absolute pleasure. This sends him over the edge. Her legs still wrapped around him and her fingers now tangled in his hair, he too reaches glorious climax. 

A few seconds later he begins to move away but she squeezes her legs tight, holding him there. He gladly gives in. She brushes his hair out of his face and kisses him. They stay there a moment longer holding one another, trembling with exticey. 

When she finally releases him, he collapses next to her. She quickly rolls over to rest her head on his chest and take his hand. She can hear his rushed heart beats and listens quietly as they slow. She doesn’t even realize it’s happening but she drifts quickly to sleep.

___________________________

Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione see the room is filled with light. The memory of the night before slips into her mind, spreading a smile across her face. Then, she realizes, she no longer feels her lover beside her. She sits up quickly. 

“You are awake…. I thought I might… be gone” said Snape, from a chairn in the corner. 

He was sitting next to the small table with the enchanted teapot that now had two cups beside it. He was fully dressed in his robes and cloak, no evidence of the night before noticeable… as though nothing had happened. She wasn’t quite sure what to say, had it been a dream? She sat quietly as he motioned his wand toward the tea pot, never taking his eyes off the book. It poured a cup and added the tea before drifting over to her. 

She clutched the warm cup. “You’re... awake early,” she said, still wondering if everything she remembered had been quite real. 

“Yes…. unfortunatly, it is Monday... and I have… a class to teach.” Said Snape closing his book and laying it on the table. He crosses the room to her bed and sits on the edge, just out of reach. “Did you... rest well?” He asked looking calmly into her eyes. She can not read his emotions this morning. Though could she ever. 

“Indeed... I don’t remember the last time I slept so well” she admits taking the first sip of her tea. 

“And are you…” His voice trails off as he looks away. After a moment she understands what he is struggling to ask. He thinks she may regret their night together. A smile broke over her face. How amusing it was that this stoic man, who always seems so self assured, was in fact, a bit insecure. 

“Severus” she says, drawing his gaze back to her. 

“Come here.” She says leaning forward. He inches a tad closer and she reaches out for him. 

“Closer”. She demands. 

He stands so that he is now beside her. She holds out her tea cup for him to take. He accepts it with a look of complete confusion and uncertainty. She props up on her knees to meet him eye to eye. 

Still smiling she wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans in for a soft, closed lip kiss. She doesn’t want to attack him with morning breath but also needs to clearly communicate, her happiness with him. 

She runs her fingers through his hair and gently strokes his cheek as she pulls her still naked body away. 

“Go to your class, I will be here when you get back.” She says. Pleased with the look of understanding that has replaced his anxious face. In fact, she is rather sure that he is smiling. The edges of this mouth are ever so slightly turned up and there is an unmistakable look of joy in his eyes. 

She releases him and he stands there a moment longer, looking at her before turning and leaving the room without a word. 

______________________________

A long day of insufferable students has put Snape in a rather foul mood. Particularly in light of the fact that there is a beautiful witch at his flat, where he would much prefer to be. 

When the final bell rings he walks quickly from the dungeon classroom, ignoring several students along the way. Once past the gate of the school he apperates to his front door and eagerly goes inside. He moves through the flat but does not see Hermione. Perhaps she went out for a bit?  _ Or came to her senses _ , he thought as his stomach tightened. 

He returns to her room. The bed is made and all is tighty. He sits on the edge of the bed where he had that morning, trying to conjure back the wonderful feeling. However, his heart is clouded with dread. 

_ Spash _ !

His eyes dart to the bath. The door is closed. He quickly crosses to it, pausing with his hand on the knob.  _ If she is inside, he should knock _ . He closes his eyes, holds his breath, and raps on the door lightly. 

“Sev?... come in!” says Hermione’s sweet voice from behind the door. Sighing a great sigh of relief he enters. She is in the clawfoot tub, relaxed back with steaming hot water just covering her perky breasts. 

There is a short glass of fire whiskey on the floor. As a cold breeze blows across his face he realizes, the window is open to the back of the flat. There is a perfect view of the snow-covered landscape. “What are you doing?” He asks.

“Enjoying the snow” she answers in a chipper tone. “It’s beautiful!”

“It’s freezing” he replies. 

“Not from here” she says glancing down at the tub. “Join me” she says with a mischievous smile. 

“In… there?” he asks “There isn’t room”. 

She rolls her eyes and returns to the beautiful view. Snape glides out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

A few moments later he comes back through the door. “Fine… if this is what you would like.” He says, as he begins stripping off his garments. 

She smiles and scoots forward in the tub leaving room for him behind her. His naked body shivers and tenses. He hurries to the tub and slips in the water behind her. He leans back against the tub with his arms resting on the sides, still not relaxed. 

“Well, this  _ is _ lovely” he says sarcastically. Its is clear he finds this whole thing foolish. 

“Um-hum” she says, leaning back against him. She reaches for both of his hands and wraps his arms around her waist. They slip, together, a bit deeper into the water. The very full tub splashes out a bit of water. 

He begins to relax as the warm water envelopes him and the aroma of Hermione’s soft hair wafts in his nose. She can feel his muscles begin to relax and she is pleased beyond measure. 

They sit intertwined for quite a while. Appreciating the snowy landscape, the warm water, and one another. Hermione gently runs her fingers over Snape’s leg, under the water. Stroking him affectionately, a sort of petting. 

The pleasant sensation leads him to squeeze her tighter. He shifts his position, seeming a bit uncomfortable. She realizes it is because the mass between his legs is growing stiff and she is leaned tight against him. 

He softly brushes the hair away from her on one side, and leans down to kiss her neck. He slowly kisses harder, allowing his lips to part, running the tip of his tongue along her skin. He gently nibbles her ear making her grown with happiness. 

One arm still wrapped around her waist, he slips his other hand across her thy and between her legs. She welcomes his hand, relaxing her legs apart so that they drape over his. He slowly moves his fingers over her cliterus in small consentric circles. He can feel her squirming, grinding lightly into his hand. He holds her waist tighter and begins to move faster over her clit. 

He changes his speed frequently, bringing her very close to orgasum then backing away. He wants to make this last. She moans as she digs her fingers into his legs. 

“Severus” she gasps, and he knows she is ready. He moves quickly and firmly until he feels her whole body quiver with pleasure. She grabs his arm, signaling him, she cant take anymore of the overwhelming feeling. 

He holds her small cunt in his hand and squeezes her tightly to him. He kisses her neck softly, brushing his cheek against hers. Waiting patiently for her to catch her breath and come down from her sensational high. 

Finally, she turns her head and looks up at him, beckoning for a kiss. He gladly obliges her lips. 

“Take me to bed Severus” She says, breaking her lips away from his. 

He smiles and reaches for his wand. Seemingly out of nowhere, a push grey, terry cloth robe appears. As Hermione stands the robe wraps around her, keeping her warm. Snape flicks his wand slamming closed the window and curtains. He followers her from the tub, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His throbbing member impossible to overlook. 

Hermione hops onto the bed and motions for him to lay down beside her. He willingly follows her lead. Still wrapped up in her soft robe she tugs open his towel, freeing him. He props up on his elbows to watch her. She gently begins stroking him, running her fingers vertically along his shaft with a slight twist at the end. He lets out heavy breaths and closes his eyes, letting his head fall to the side. 

Hermione takes this opportunity to position herself comfortably over him. She continues to stroke his shaft as she slips the tip between her lips, running her tongue over it. He grones deeply and tenses as she takes more of him into her mouth. 

She continues this fluid motion, engaging him fully with her mouth and hands. Even gently cupping and squeezing his sack. He can hardly believe the pleasure he is feeling, what incredible skill this young witch possesses! 

His body trembles and he can feel it coming “Hermione..” She doesnt stop.

“Hermione I’m…” He gasps and reaches for her shoulder. She shrugs off his hand and doesn’t slow down. He had wanted to warn her but he can’t hold back any longer. He moans loudly as he cums in her mouth. She continues pleasuring him for a moment until his whole body is shaking. Then she raises up, wiping her mouth on the loos sleave of the robe. 

She smiles down admiring him, breathless and glistening, his face flushed bright pink. She relaxes beside him petting his forehead and temple. He reaches for her hand and holds it tight, still breathing hard. As he slowly comes down, he turns his gaze to her. 

In this moment he wants to say three words. Three words that change everything. But he holds back. He wants the first time he says those meaningful words, to be perfect...not immediately following a lustful act. So instead he gazes into her eyes and says 

“Hermione, you make feel… I’ve never felt… you make me feel... truly… alive”. 

“Me too Sev, me too” she says smiling at him, also yearning to say a bit more. 

______________________

Hermione was enjoying this time away, checked out from her life. She was reading and resting and reviving her very soul. Her whole world looked and felt entirely different than it had only a few days ago. Now, for the first time in a long time, she began to wonder, “what do  _ I want _ ?'' 

Her job at the Ministry was still there for her. She was merely cashing in on her expansive store of unused holiday time. But did she  _ want _ to return to the Ministry? 

“No, not really… not at all” she thought. 

There was no future for her there. It was a prestigious, reliable job that was also utterly mind numbing and soul crushing. She felt like every day, she checked out of her small office, she left a little bit of herself behind. It was slowly robbing her. 

“Enough” She whispered to herself. She was decided. She would return to London in a few days to formally resign her post. She also thought she ought to touch base with Ron. While leaving sent a clear message, she didn’t like loose ends. The close to their childhood romance deserved more than silent abandonment. She would send an owl asking him to meet her for a coffee before his shift at the pub. 

There she had it. Quit her job and give Ronald some closure. That was two things she had figured out. All that was left to determine, was the rest of her life. While usually uncertainty terrified her, she unexpectedly felt optimistic and calm. She was free to do or to  _ be _ anything she pleased now. 

She was deep in thought when Severus returned from his class. He saw her sitting there looking into thin air and wonder what was on her mind. He had avoided the subject of how long she planned to stay because he deeply feared the answer. Perhaps this would be some passing fling she would move on from quickly and look back on fondly. She was so young after all and coming out of her only serious relationship. She would be mad to jump back into another. 

If she was going to leave, he wanted to see if coming. He needed to savor the time left with her and hold his composure when she chose to go. Severus stood in the doorway unmoving. With a deep breath he looked into her mind. 

She was imagining what she would say to Weasley. A simple conversation for her end.. But she anticipated immaturity on his. 

She was now visualizing a cafe, sitting across from Potter. His stomach turned an unpleasant flip. She was trying to tell Potter something but kept reworking her approach. Finally she gave up on that and her mind wandered. 

She was in a huge library, reading now, sitting in a plush chair with more books at her feet. She was scribbling notes and moving between the books sporadically. It seemed like she was doing research of some sort. Was it possible that someone else daydreamed of studying? She rubbed her temples, both in her daydream and there in front of him. Her focus broke and she glanced his direction. 

“Severus! How long have you been standing there?” She asked, popping onto her feet and walking over to him. 

“Not...long” her answered, his voice sulky and deflated. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, resting her head against him. 

“I lost track of the time. Let me send an owl and I will be free for the evening.” She said letting go of him and offering a sweet smile as she left the room. 

_ Merlin _ . It was no use trying to prepare himself for losing her. Nothing would ease the pain of parting from her. He poured a large glass of fire whiskey and slumped into his chair. He drank it rather quickly and was pouring another as she bounces back into the study. 

“Bad day?” she asked with a tone that expressed true interest. 

“Something like that” he answered without looking her way. 

“Then let’s improve things” she said plopping into his lap and taking his glass. She had a quick swig and gave it back. He assumed she had sexual distractions in mind. While he certainly wouldn’t complain about that, he wasn’t quite in the mood. His mind was too full to be distracted. 

“What book would you like to read?” she asked. 

“What?” he looked at her confused.

“What book would you like to read? The whiskey may help you relax but it wont pull your mind away from what is bothering you. A good book will.” she said gazing into his eyes, smiling gently. 

Caught off guard and unsure what to say, he simply replied “you choose”. 

“Alright then!” she said hopping up and walking to the shelf. She perused for a long while then returned with a small bright blue book about Greece and the mediterainin. 

“A travel book?” he said skeptically “Are you sure that was even in  _ my _ library?” 

“Don’t you like to travel?” She asked, a tone of disappointment showing. 

“Well, yes I do...but I prefer to... do it, rather than... read about it.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, well then I will read about it and you can listen. I am dying to visit the mediterainian and I like to do my homework… as you know” she said poking a bit of fun at him. 

She settled back onto his lap, her head on his chest, and began reading. “Food and Beverages… that sounds like a lovely place to begin.” says Hermione. 

Severus was yet again surprised by this lovely young witch in his arms. He found it extremely rare that anyone or anything surprised him. In fact he had quite grown to hate surprises, for they were never pleasant… until now. 

He hugged her a little tighter as she read on. With a long sip of his whiskey he decided to silence his mind and be as present in this perfect moment as possible. 

“Doesn’t that sound delicious? All this discussion of food has stirred my appetite… are you hungry Severus? 

“Yes” he said, gently taking the book from her and laying it on the floor. “But not for food”. He growls, pulling her into a deep kiss. 

She turns to face him, straddling his lap. Diving deeper into the kiss. He laces his fingers through her long bushy hair. He is so captivated with her in every way. Of course, he finds her beautiful but her spirit and her mind stoke his desire most of all. Even her hunger for experience sparks an adventurous spirit he thought he had long lost. 

He scoots to the edge of his seat and stands, expecting her to wrap her legs around him. However, she stands in front of him. “Let’s stay in here,” she says reaching up to kiss him again. 

He raises his eyebrows but does not protest. He uses his wand to quickly shut the curtains around the room. Dropping his wand thoughtlessly, his hands return to her body. Eagerly devouring every inch of her. 

She begins unfastening his trousers without breaking their kiss. She then pulls them down and forcefully pushes him back to the chair, his bottom half fully exposed. 

“Sit” she orders. Wide eyed, he obeys. His eyes follow her hands as she removes her pants as well… panties too. Gripping the arms of the chair, he watches her intently as she climbs back onto his lap. 

Embracing him in a vigorous kiss she begins grinding her soft wet cunt against his hardening cock. He moves his grip from the chair to her body. He loves the way she feels under his hands. Her soft skin and full hips, too round for him to contain in his grasp. Without his notice she reaches between her legs and quickly alines the two of them. She pushes her hips down on him before he has realized what she is doing. 

Caught off guard he lets out a deep moan and squeezes her so tight, she too lets out a small yelp. She takes all of him inside her, slowly rocking back and forth, grinding against him. He runs his hands up her back, wrapping one arm around her waist and his other hand squeezes the back of her neck tight. He holds her, face to face. She begins moving up and down in a more vigorous motion. Digging her nails into his shoulders where she holds on. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, moving faster now. He reaches down and begins massaging her clitterous. Keeping rhythm with her motion.

She had not planned to climax so quickly but the feeling of his mass deep inside her and his perfect hands pleasing her most sensitive area, she can not hold back. He feels her tighten around his cock. Instinctively he holds her tight against him, her body mashed as close to him as possible. She can no longer bob up and down. He holds her there and rubs her clit even more vigorously. He groans with satisfaction just as she cries out with pleasure, feeling her warm wetness all around him. 

He holds her there, stroking her hair and back as she catches her breath. She shutters a few times and leans against him, steadying herself. She has hardly composed herself when he stands again, holding her up. This time she gladly wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the bookshelf next to the chair. 

A memory flashed through her mind of a tragic romance novel she once read in which the lovers came together against a bookshelf, impulsively and in secret. She smiles at the parallel and is quickly brought back into the moment as he enters her. She leans back against the shelf as he supports her, gently thrusting into her. She stedies herself with one hand hand grips the back of his neck with the other. His long hair intertwined in her fingers. He leans his head down to press his forehead to hers and whispers her name. She moans deeply as he quickens his pace. The shelf rattles a bit and a book on the edge falls off. They neither one notice. They are fully absorbed in one another. 

She pulls his hair as he thrusts harder and harder making her moan. His head leans back in ecstasy as he explodes inside her. He holds her, frozen and breathless. She leans forward and brushed her lips along his exposed throat. Releasing his hair she cups his face in her hands. His eyes meet hers. She is smiling a huge smile… but her eyes are full of tears. 

He immediately releases her, sitting her gently down, grasping her small shoulders. “Hermione...have I hurt you… I’m so sorry my…” 

''Stop!” she interjects. “ You silly man, I am happy” She reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “So happy” 

“Oh...then” he returns her embrace. He feels her trembling and pulls back to see tears overflowing from her eyes now. “Why are you...crying...are you sure” he begins.

“I’m crying because I don’t think I have ever felt so happy in my life. I am crying for all the time I spent feeling any other way than this. I am crying because I am so unbelievably overcome with gratitude to feel… to be…” She chokes on her words and leans into him again. 

“Thank you Severus” she whispered into his chest. So quiet, he hardly hears her. 

He is lost for words, so instead he holds her tight for a long moment. 

“You are hungry?” he asks.

“What?” she sniffs looking up at him. 

“You were hungry before… before. Would you like to eat now?” 

“Yes” she says with a slight giggle and leaves his embrace to locate her bottoms. She collects them and says she will meet him in a few moments. 

____________________

They strolled, arm in arm to the only cafe in Hogsmeade that says open in the evenings. Snape walked slower than his usual, purposeful clip. He only released her arm to open the door and to pull back her chair for her. Hermione awkwardly accepted these gestures. They were kind and she welcomed them. However, she didn’t think she had ever been on such a date.

_A_ _date,_ she thought. _I am on a date with professor Severus Snape_. The notion seemed almost comical to her but then, she realized. If they werent dating then what were they? She must have worn a telling expression on her face. As soon as they settled at their table. He asked her in a rather cold voice. “You are uncomfortable?” 

“No… quite comfortable. Just hungry” She tried to cover. 

The truth was she is uncomfortable. Not because she was cold or because everyone in the small cafe looked their direction before whispering. She was uncomfortable because for the first time in these last few days, she felt pangs of reality. She had been leading a dream like existence. Reading, sleeping, daydreaming and having by far the best sex of her life. 

Now, out in the light of day, in public, reality set in. She had fallen, very quickly head over heels for Severus. She was sure of that. What was quite unclear is  _ his _ feelings. His intentions. Was she a lovely play thing. An interesting distraction in a long line of women that came before her and would continue well after her? Would he be sitting here this time next week, recounting to a friend his long weekend with a former student. The thought turned her stomach. Did he even take her seriously, or was she just fun. 

She lowered her menu without having comprehended a word. “I’m going to the loo” she said jumping up before he could reply. She had to pull herself together. 

She locked the door behind her and took several deep breaths. Collecting her thoughts, she forced reason into her mind. She reminded herself of the question she had asked herself all week. “What do  _ you want _ , Hermione?” She inadvertently held her breath… and as it came to her she exhaled. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him and only him. She may not know his intentions but in her heart, she was sure of hers. 

She pointlessly tidied her wild hair in the mirror and walked out collected. 

Returning to the table Severus looked cold and stiff. As though he was awaiting some great pain to befall him. Hermionie looked him directly in his beautiful dark eyes and asked. 

“Severus, what do you want with me?” She paused giving him time to answer. 

However when he remained silent as a statue, so she continued. “If the past few days have been as lovely for you as they have for me, I believe we could part on pleasant terms and put this behind us.” 

Here it is, she is leaving him. He knew it. There is a dull ringing in his ears and his heart pounds as though it wished to escape the prison of his chest. 

“However…” she went on “I find myself entirely taken with you. I do not wish to part from you, maybe ever. But I should like to know if you feel differently. It would be a kindness to tell me sooner than later what you have in mind. Interrupt these feelings before they grow further, if you intend a different outcome… I just don’t” 

“Hermione… I love you” he says leaning in as far as the table between them will allow. He reaches for her hand and squeezes it tight. 

Any question in her mind is answered. She has never seen him so vulnerable, so honest. 

He can not resist reading her mind he must know what she thinks in this moment.  _ He loves me! Oh thank god! _ she thinks. A smile spreads across her face. “Well, then thank you for telling me. I hope it is clear that I am in love with you as well.” She lets go of his hand and neatly tucks a napkin in her lap. She picks up her menu and resumes reading. Finding her appetite again. 

“Lets order, I’m starving!” she says, as though nothing out of the way of normal conversation just occured. 

_____________________________

After receiving a one word response from Ron Hermione headed to London on Thursday. She went first to the Ministry using the visitors entrance. Her meeting went smoother than she had anticipated. Her supervisor, simply nodded, noting that Hermione hadn’t seemed happy. She thought she was on her way out. 

Hermione then walked to the shop where she was to meet Ron. She was quite early so she found a table in the corner where she could read undisturbed. Rifling through her bag, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to read. Something to calm her nerves. She was rather certain the next engagement would not pass so easily. 

She pulled out the small blue book on Greece and the Mediterainian. Surprised, she laid it on the table and sipped her tea. She hadn’t packed this book. In fact, she was sure she had left it on the floor of Sev’s study. She opened the cover, spying a note written inside the cover. 

_ Hermione, please enjoy this book as your own.  _

_ I hope to see it again in your hands. Read and dream my lovely witch.  _

_ Severus _

Had he known she would need reassurance at this moment? Or was it simply great luck that she stumbled upon his gift. Regardless, the book fulfilled her desperate need for peace. It soothed her nerves. She opened to where they had left off. Briefly remember their passionate love before diving back into the pages. 

Ron arrived, characteristically late. He joined Hermione at the table but ordered nothing. He remained quiet waiting for her to make the first move. Why were discussions with Ron always like being trapped in a chess game?

“Thank you for taking time to see me today” she began. “Are you well?”

“Well enough” he said shortly.

“Right...well, I just felt I should make it clear why I left. I think you should have answers and we both should have closure”. 

“Go on then,” he says, still with a bit of hostility in his voice. She felt she might currently be walking into some strategic maneuver. Nonetheless she sticks to her plan.

“I saw you...and...her at the pub, Ronald. I then-” He interrupts her.

“That’s Rubbish Hermione. You were long gone before Lanna”. 

“What!?” She begins to retort but he holds up a hand saying “please. Let me say this”. His voice is more calm now. 

“I don’t want to make you feel bad and I don’t want to fight. I just want you to know that I was wrong to be with someone else. But Hermione, surely you know. You hadn’t been present in our lives for forever. You never touched me, you were always somewhere else the rare occasions we were  _ together _ …we were practically roommates. You were gone from me long before you left. Leaving just made it real.”

Hermionie was stunned. The distance and dissatisfaction had been just as real for Ron, only he had hid it better. Or had he? Who could say. Had she really even paid him any mind there at the end? 

“You’re right... You are absolutely right” she said looking down. 

“I’ve thought a lot about what went wrong between us and I can’t name any one thing. We just grew apart ‘mionie. It’s both our faults and neither our faults.” He says sympathetically. 

“We were just children...and now we’re grown up” she replies. He nodded and sits back in his chair. 

“That’s all I had to say...you?” he asks.

“I believe that is all for me as well… thank you Ronald… not just for making this ok, but... for the time before. I’ll choose to remember that. Not this.” she says.

He grunts. “Alright then. Goodbye.” He stands from his chair and strolls out of the shop. 

Was it possible that her life was coming together so easily? Was she at last on the right path? She was suspicious of anything this easy… a sense of dread built in her stomach. 

______________________

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will post part two soon.


End file.
